Kismet
by windows2000
Summary: When Gerald and Sheila get in an argument, Gerald takes Kyle and Ike to Colorado to start new. Kyle meets plenty of friendly faces and nice neighbors, but there are some people that are literally out to ruin Kyle. (2nd person point of view(Kyle's), Style with a side of Kendy and Cryde and maybe a little bit of Cutters)


When your mother woke you and Ike, she smiled like nothing was wrong. She cheerfully made you two breakfast. What you heard come from her mouth was the thing you least expected to hear that morning.

"You boys and your father are moving," she told you as she gently set down plates piled with food on them. Your family was only average, but your mother fed you the best she could find. "It's not because of you two. It's because of your father."

"What?" you almost yelled, snapping your head up to stare at your mother with wide eyes. You were pretty sure your heart actually leaped into your throat.

The school year had only recently started. It was mid September and that meant football season and you were always bugged to join the team. You even considered joining the team this year, your senior year, since they always had a spot or two open due to the lack of people. That wasn't happening if you were moving to a brand new town.

"Wait, are we moving out of town?" you ask, hoping you weren't moving to a place where you knew nobody. You hate meeting new people. Who would want another person to their friend circle anyway?

As you waited for an answer you stared out of the window above the sink and watched the sun rise above the trees. You expected it to come down and explode after you heard the single word that came out of your mother's mouth.

"Yes."

Ike only sat silently in shock. You saw his eyes water and you looked away quickly before yours did the same.

"Your father and I... got into a disagreement. He was angrier than me. He said was leaving and taking you boys with him. I'm sorry, I promise to visit."

You didn't touch your food at all. You also nearly refused to go to school, but you were informed that you were leaving for the new town tomorrow morning. You at least wanted to say goodbye to your best friend, Benji.

So, you managed to drag yourself out of the house with Ike moping at your side. You told him to at least get a hold of himself for the rest of the day. He whimpered the whole way and you felt like crying, too. But not infront of anyone. Never.

* * *

The day was actually pretty eventful, in the least. Benji took the news terribly. He grabbed your shoulders and sobbed into your neck. You're talking about a 6"2' 17 year old. You didn't tell anyone else.

He begged you to stay but you shook your head and told him that you had no choice. You promised you'd call him once you got to your new house.

* * *

It was 6 am the next morning when you and Ike said your goodbyes to your mother. You couldn't help the tears from flowing and you struggled to hide your face from everyone.

You and Ike got into your father's car and set out on the road to the town you didn't even know the name of.

You let Ike sit shotgun because you wanted to be as far away from your father as possible. You felt disgusted. Why would your father think you would want to go with him? You silently cursed yourself for not quite being 18.

No one said anything for the most part. There was some mutters for a pit stop and you asked once where you were going. Your father answered Colorado and in a cheap house you were going to rent. He said that it was all that he could find for short notice. You also recall your father saying that it's going to be furnished and you sigh in relief because all you had brought was a plastic Rubbermaid drawer that you used as a dresser. It wasn't like you had or brought many clothes anyway. Besides a suitcase packed with all of your clothes, you also brought a backpack with your school stuff and possessions in it.

So, you sat in the backseat of your dad's crappy Subaru, staring at the sun slowly rise and hating it. You watched your familiar surroundings turn into plains and fields and then pine trees.

It was nearing the end of the afternoon and you were sick of the suitcases that were sticking into your side and the mattresses that loomed over your head.

As you entered a town that was apparently called South Park, you saw a couple of tears slide down your brother's cheeks in the side view mirror.

The sun was about to start setting when you pulled into a driveway. An older woman who was sitting on the step stood up and approached the car. She smiled in relief.

You all stepped out of the car. You shuddered in the cold breeze despite it being September and kept your distance from your father as he put on a fake smile as he greeted the woman.

"You must be Gerald Broflovski?" the woman asked with a tired sigh escaping her lips.

Your father nodded and shook her hand. He gestured to both you and your brother and said, "These are my two sons, Kyle and Ike. Kyle's in his senior year and Ike's in his freshman year."

You barely lifted your lips into a smile. Most of the time, you were a polite person, but right now, you were royally pissed at everything. You honestly didn't think you were ever going to act the same.

The woman, your landlord, who you discovered to be named Barbie Cook, showed you, Ike, and your father around the dusty, two story house. It was rather desolate with not much furniture.

There was a small, 25" tv in the living room with a small coffee table, a worn out, dark green couch accompanied by a ratty carpet.

The bedrooms had nothing in them except for a bed post, a small desk and a wooden chair. The two bathrooms had a little bit of mould in them with a sketchy smell. You made a mental note to clean every inch of the place once you had the time.

After about two hours of unpacking your small amount of items you had all brought and tidying up a little bit, you fell asleep in the clothes you were in all day without eating.

Your father also informed you and Ike that you were starting school at South Park high the day after tomorrow.


End file.
